


tabula rasa.

by nicehcuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, don't come for me for writing a self-insert fic, enjoy?, i also didn't proofread this so woo-hoo!, i couldn't get this idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicehcuse/pseuds/nicehcuse
Summary: when the fire goes out, the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. tabula rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa.





	tabula rasa.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this a self-insert and no i don't have any shame. shout out to you if you get the DDLC reference somewhere in here as well as the reference to the whole plot in general xoxo

ㅤEvery single time you replayed Danny’s low, disappointed voice in your head, tears stung from behind your eyes. When you retold it to Suzy later, she consoled you through your crying, leaving you with some words of wisdom that you weren’t too sure you believed.

ㅤ“I’m sure he’ll forget all about it by tomorrow. Completely.”

ㅤBy the next night, you had made his favorite dish for dinner, along with some Pellegrino and a sweet dessert your family had passed down to you. You hoped that this would serve as a minor apology for the argument you had, and if not that, at least put him in a good mood so you could properly apologize without the same piercing eyes you received yesterday. Your nerves ate at you until you heard the click of the lock in the front door and the screen door closing quietly behind Danny.

ㅤHe greeted you, much happier than he was less than 24 hours ago, and gave you his usual hug and a kiss. No mention of the argument. Upon setting his things down and walking into the kitchen, he turned to you with the joy of a child on his face.

ㅤ“I made your favorite tonight. I know it might not be much, but I thought it might be best for tonight. I mean, Dan, I’m so sorry about yesterday. I lashed out and should’ve taken your feelings into account, I understand how stressful that-”

ㅤ“Baby, I know you know I hate being interrupted so it feels immensely dickish of me to interrupt you, but what are you talking about?” You hesitate. You knew he took acting classes, but something about his furrowed brows, turned up lip and the searching look in his eyes hinted at you that this was so much more than that.

ㅤ“Danny, we fought yesterday. I wanted more time with you but you have your bands and Grumps and stuff to record, it was selfish. Do you really not remember?” His expression changes from confused, to even more confused, to almost scared.

ㅤ“I mean, that sounds like something I would get pissy over, but no, I don’t. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, though, you definitely deserve the most and I would spend the rest of my life on our couch with two perfectly formed butt-impressions if I could.” He shoots you a smile and an apologetic look, and you half-chuckle at his joke, but something feels wrong.

ㅤAll dinner, Danny cracks jokes, tells you about his day, as well as some dad joke that Arin ran into the ground one session, telling you how he doesn’t understand why the more something gets repeated, the funnier it gets. You laugh, but you’re not really listening, mostly just watching his lips to see when he laughs. It’s fine for him, but incredibly uneasy to you.

ㅤWhen you both finish, he takes your hand and says, “I’ll get the dishes. You’ve looked sick since I’ve got home, and it’s the most I can do for this fight I don’t remember,” before kissing your knuckles and shooing you off to lie down.

You stretch out on your couch before immediately texting Suzy.

ㅤㅤAurora: He doesn’t remember.  
ㅤㅤSuzy: What did I tell you? :p  
ㅤㅤAurora: Why? How did you know?  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Tabula Rasa, my bestest friend!  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Don’t be mad, it was a silly fight and if it keeps you guys from breaking up, of course I’m gonna try a little something  
ㅤㅤAurora: You tabula rasa’d my boyfriend.  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Shh, keep talking about it and I’ll Tabula Rasa you too  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Or should I say: tabula ROSSa  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Bad joke I’m sorry  
ㅤㅤAurora: Have you done this before?  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Nope. I said “try something” for a reason. If it worked, you get this result. If it didn’t work, you would do your magical things and ㅤㅤprobably make his favorite foods or something and get him to forgive your precious face.  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Option one just happened to work out!  
ㅤㅤAurora: I love you but please never put a spell on my boyfriend. For anything. And if I end up asking one day, knock some sense into me.  
ㅤㅤSuzy: Got it. Just once.  
ㅤㅤAurora: Just once.

ㅤYou hear Dan’s footsteps carry him into the living room and you lift your head so he can sit before resting it back on his lap.

ㅤ“Feeling any better?” Just as you opened your mouth to say yes, something in you decided after Suzy’s spellwork that lying to him was just beyond you.

ㅤ“Not really. I think I might need some fresh air or something.” Yeah. Fresh air. As you stand up, Dan follows, before sitting with you on your porch swing and wrapping his arm around you.

ㅤAs you both breathe in the night, Danny comments on how smoky it smells, and you inhale the burning of Tabula Rasa.


End file.
